Dakota/Camp
Dakota "Kota" Chance Child of Melinoe (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) History I had a fine life when I was young. I had a mom and a dad and three siblings. We lived in a little town in Australia and I was happy. I was popular, and had heaps of friends. We were quite wealthy as my dad was a high up doctor. Then when I turned 11, soething happened. My parents told me I was adopted. I was crushed. My whole life went down the drian. When I told my friends, I thought they'd understand. But instead, everything was about popularity and being friends with a adopted girl, was not good. So i lost my friends. I became not cool, worse then a nerd. My parents started fighting, blaming each other for my loss of friends. They divorced and my dad took my siblings with him to Russia. I was left with my mom. She became drunk and beat me harshly as much as she could.. When I turned 12, by then i only would wear black and died my blond hair with black streaks. I didn't talk much and if i did, i often sent people away. Then she moved us to America, New York. I hated it there. One day, on the way back to school, with my only friend Ivy, we were attacked by a dog. Huge, with red eyes. We started running, Ivy leading me. But it was catching up. Then as we were near a strawberry farm sign, and the dog was only a few feet away, we heard yells. Three boys came from behind us with swords and attacked the dog. I freaked and Ivy had to pull me into the farm. But it wasnt a farm, instead there was kids with swords....She took me into a big house and explained about the greek gods, monsters, camp, demigods. I was claimed as a kid of Melinoe taht night, and was moved into my cabin. I like it here at camp, probably the first thing I like in ages. I get along fine because people have worse histories then me and some i can related too. Im now 16............ |- | Other |- | |} Gallery Pictures of me....Duh....A few items.....Yeah thats all.....*glares* You may leave now. Stop looking at my stuff! Privacy pffft! tattoo dakota one.jpg|My first tattoos... Punkie 2.jpg|I want to be a photographer...Duh... Punkie 3.jpg|Get out of my personal bubble before I kill you! tattoo dakota 2.jpg|My second tattoo... Kota 1.jpg|Hi....Bye, you may leave now... Kota 2.jpg|My necklace was on in that one...Yeah... Kota 3.jpg|Cool poster, Rue made it for me... Kota 4.jpg|My gloves.....Duh... Iphone 3g skin I3-XM8.jpg|My christmas gift from Klaus......Love ya babe! Appearance I used to have just blonde hair. Then I dyed my black streaks in. It's got a emo look. I AM emo I guess. My eyes are a silver-grey. Kinda freaky peopel say......F*ck them then. I'm 5'1" and have a slim build. All over my body, are scars from earlier abuse. I wear spike boots, black ripped jeans with chains, whatever black shirt I can find, a black hoodie with all the rips from my training and black makeup. I never wear dresses. I'm not that type of girl. Powers *Able to bring the dead to the surface without sacrifice. *Able to go intangible *Move things while intangible *Able to talk to ghosts on the mortal realm *Able to make deals with ghosts and in exchange for the ghosts help they can help the ghost with any unfinished business that is keeping them tethered Personality I am blunt. And sarcastic. I don't care about people think of me, but speak my mind. I'm quiet I guess, normally answering with one single word.....Quiet, duh. I hate having to answer peoples useless questions. It's easy for me to make enemies, hard for me to make friends, because of my attitude. I like to stay in the shadows, and prefer the company of ghosts over the living. I'm not a morning person and get very angry when people wake me before 12:00. My family is a touchy subject, nearly everything is, and I will often respond with violence...Yeah...Thats all *glares*